Tohru's Curse
by Silver-Sempai
Summary: There is a way to break the curse for the men of the zodiac. And Tohru is the only one who can do it. However, it will cause her to be deflowered and tainted. Tohru will have to sacrifice her innocence, for lust. In order to free the Sohmas, Tohru will be cursed. Lemon, Language, and something else with an 'L'. TohruxHarem.
1. Chapter 1

Silver: Yeah, Ayame & Tohru are gonna be a little OOC in this.

Tohru's Curse

The following is a non-profit fan passed parody. 'Fruits Basket' is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Funimation, and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release!

Chapter Warnings: Pedophilia/Major Age Difference, Tentacle (sort of)

!

The weather was as it should be in winter. Dark and windy.

Tohru Honda didn't seem to care. She walked through the woods in a thick-layered jacket and rain boots after all. It was more than enough for her. Which it was.

"I really appreciate this my dear!" Ayame stated looking up at the girl.

During her grocery run, Tohru had come across Yuki's older brother. However, the cold weather reverted him to his zodiac form. So, Honda was carrying around a skinny 3-foot-long snake.

"It's alright. I'm used to carrying Yuki in my pocket when he turns into a mouse." Tohru stated.

Ayame found a way to initiate his plan. An awful plan. A very lascivious plan.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Does Yuki stay in this pocket as well when you carry him?"

"Uhm. No. Yuki is usually up here." Tohru said pointing to her top pocket above her breast.

"Is there any particular reason you placed me down here? So...close to your 'privates'."

Tohru, surprise, didn't understand what he meant. Not the terminology, not the tone in his voice, she didn't even grasp why Ayame was slithering deeper into her pocket.

"I'm sorry Ayame. Did you want to be in the top one?"

There was no response. Tohru decided to stop walking and see why Ayame was pushing into the fabric.

When she opened up the pocket, she caught sight of the snake's tail sinking into the hole he just created.

"Ayame?"

Then, she felt a scaly length slide against her bare hip. It curved against her features like a road. Ayame loved the feeling of Tohru's soft and warm skin.

"Ayame?" Tohru repeated frozen. She wasn't sure what to say or do. What was Ayame doing?

Then, he violated her.

Ayame arced down and hit Tohru's sex. "MMM!" Tohru cuffed her mouth as he slinked over her folds in a slow conduct. Ayame was making sure the girl enjoyed his presence. Even if she didn't want to show it.

Dropping the groceries, Tohru grabbed at her privates in an attempt to stop Ayame. But he was too quick. The instant her fingers touched the fabric above him, Sohma squirmed down and away.

He darted out of her underwear only to loop around her leg and back into the, now wet, panties. There was just one difference.

"AYAME!" Tohru yelped having her asshole raced over.

Honda reached back trying to prevent Ayame from exploring her even more. Once again, she was too slow. He wasn't going to stop until Tohru had no other options.

"Ayame...please stop!" Tohru begged desperately clutching at herself. She had to stop this teasing. This pleasurable invasion.

'_Pleasure?_' She though. '_Is that what I'm feeling?_'

She snapped out of the confusion when that cursed snake played with her lower lips again. This time, pressing against her wet entrance. Almost like, he was asking for permission to enter her.

The animal's whipped back around that oh-so-silky-smooth leg and continued to spoil Tohru's cunt in an endless loop. He wiggled and pressed into those folds like mad. Lord knows that's where it was driving Tohru.

She gasped on every breath trying not to succumb to the thrill. She'd never been touched like this before. It's an easy bet that not many girls can say they've been fondled by a snake. This is something she'd never speak of.

But she wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. She wanted so much more!

Tohru fell to the ground. She panted and moaned trying to remove her leggings. She knew that they were approaching some sort of climax. And wetting her pants was out of the question.

Trembling under the ecstasy, Tohru couldn't undo her button. With so much fear of someone possibly seeing them, Honda failed to unzip her pants. Both contraptions refused to work with her. They enclosed her captor. And deep down, she was grateful for that.

"**AYAME!**"

For the first time in the teenager's life, Tohru had an orgasm.

Focusing her eyes on a spot in the dirt, she just sat their heavily breathing.

'_W-What just happened?_' she asked herself. '_I felt so...good. I didn't know you could experience something like that._'

Suddenly, the presence of the perverted reptile disappeared. He slipped out of the schoolgirl's pant leg and gunned away. Phase one was now complete.

The zodiac's flower has had a taste.

Too Be Continued

Silver: Fucking writer's block man! It just comes out of nowhere!


	2. Chapter 2

Silver: Sorry for the late update.

Tohru's Curse

Shigure: The following is a non-profit fan passed parody. 'Fruits Basket' is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Funimation, and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release!

Ch. 2

(Third-Person)

Tohru walked into the house sneezing.

"Ms. Honda, are okay?" Yuki asked. His eyes panned downward and saw the reason behind Tohru's shivering. "Where're your pants!?"

The call immediately grabbed Shirer's attention.

"What's this? My little flower is in her panties!" the dog blurted out.

Now Tohru was blushing even harder, "I'm just sort of...well. I had an accident and my pants got...uhm."

It was too hard for her to admit it. Or at least, to tell the whole story.

Tohru was wet, covered in mud, and pants less standing in front of two of her roommates. Yes, her leggings were hung on her arm, but that didn't make it any less embarrassing.

"It's okay Tohru." Shigure said. "Just, go upstairs and take a bath. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to."

Relieved to a degree, "Thanks you." Tohru rushed to the bathroom to rid herself of the mud. And possibly get a hold of herself.

!

The still water engulfed her dirty body. It's warmth seemed to stop her from quivering. Like a massage, the liquid soothed her nerves.

Finally, Tohru could think about what happened to her. Why Ayame did what he did. Or more so, why she felt so good.

If she wanted, she could've just reached in and pulled him out. Deep down, she wasn't really trying to make Ayame stop. She was just...playing with him. Tohru was secretly telling him to keep playing with her.

Kind of like how she was about to play with herself right now.

Tohru started out slow with just a touch to her clit. A light press to get her mind completely focused. If only she could.

Her little index finger stayed underwater and above her virgin pussy wanting to decend. Every ounce of her being wanted to masterbate for the first time. Tohru wanted to spoil herself rotten with lust.

There was that little voice in her head telling her '_no_'. '_You're better than this_'. '_It was fun, but it's time to move on_'. '_Don't turn into something you're not_'.

Tohru let out a sigh. Disappointed and relieved, she drew her hand back.

"Do you need some assistance?"

Honda shot up in the sudden presence of Shigure Sohma. He somehow snuck into the bathroom without Tohru noticing. Perhaps she was too distracted.

"S-Shigure!" Tohru blurted. Her instincts forced her hands to cover her breast. Next, her cheeks began to blush and she shifted away.

"Don't be afraid my little flower." Shigure stated heading toward his prey.

A manly hand sank into the warm water. Then, two fingers dove right inside of Tohru's cunt.

"Ghaa!" she shouted. Shigure wondered if it was out of shock or pleasure. Either way, he wanted to get Tohru to yell some more.

"S-Shigure! What're you doing to me?" she asked fidiling with the much stronger man.

"I'm just doing what you want my Tohru."

"I don't want this!" she lied.

He slowly tucked in his fingers, scooping against the girl's walls making her spine shiver. Shigure brought his second hand to Tohru's mound groping her and rubbing her hardened nipple.

"It seems that despite your claims," his voice lingered in her ear, "You really do want it."

The sensation rushing through her was so similar to what happened with Ayame. Her heart was pounding just as hard and the wrenching in her stomach was coming even faster. This time, it was impossible for her to deny it.

"S-Shigure! Shigure!" Tohru panted.

The adult teased the teen even further. Sohma trailed his tongue along the back of Tohru's neck and rested on her shoulder blade. From there, he kissed her skin in admoration. Dear God, did she smell wonderful.

"How much more will it take before you submit to me? Tohru."

His voice, was as devious as ever. Those fingers kept her in a state of a fearful euphoria. Dear God, did she want more.

'_You're better than this_'.

'_It was fun, but it's time to move on_'.

'_Don't turn into something you're not._'

With all her strength, Tohru pulled Shigure's hand out of her and screamed, "**NO!**"

Shoving him out of her way, Tohru grabbed a towel to cover up and ran straight to her room.

Quivering in nothing but a pink cloth behind a thin door, Tohru Honda had never been so scared in her life.

Too Be Continued

Silver: Let's play a game. The first person to guess who Tohru will lose her V-card to, wins a lemon! That's right, I will write a fruits basket lemon for you! I'll PM you if you win and it must be before the next chapter where it'll be revealed who she does for the first time. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

Silver: The contest is over! Tohru's first will be revealed in this chapter.

Tohru's Curse

Hatori: The following is a non-profit fan passed parody. 'Fruits Basket' is owned by Natsuki Takaya, Funimation, and TV Tokyo. Please support the official release!

Ch. 3

(Third-Person)

"Tohru?" Hatori said opening the door to his home.

Tohru's clothes were soggy and rough. What skin of hers that was visible was still saturated from the bath she ran out of. The girl's hair was a mess and she was out of breath.

Worst of all, Tohru's wore one expression that made Hatori's heart drop.

Fear.

Tohru mind was in a state of chaos. She had no idea what was going on in her life at the moment. So, she came to Hatori.

"Come on in." he offered.

Hopefully, he could help to explain what was going on with Ayame and Shigure. If not, she could vent her emotions to him. He's probably the only person she would've talked to about this.

!

Hatori allowed Tohru to fix her appearance in the bathroom. When she walked in, he noticed that she instinctively locked the door after her. When she walked out, Tohru didn't make eye contact with him. She just kept her head bowed all the way to the table where they sat.

"Okay Tohru." Hatori began, "What happened?"

It was hard for her to say it. That much was clear. So Hatori sat there patiently waiting for Tohru to tell him what was haunting her.

Four minutes of silence ran by. Not a sound nor a syllable was uttered. Honda thought enough was enough.

"I think I'm sick."

"What do you mean?" Hatori asked. There was no way she meant a fever.

"This thing happened with Shigure and Ayame. First, Ayame was traveling in my pocket as a snake. He said he needed to keep warm, so I thought I'd just let him stay there until I got home. But then...he." Tohru choked just a bit. "Ayame slipped into my panties. Then, when he was there, Ayame kept sliding against my private area. He kept sliding his body against me until...I," she feel into tears, "I...I!"

It was too shameful for her to say it. She didn't want Hatori to think any less of her. To think she was someone, 'dirty'

"He made you cum?" Hatori asked.

There was something odd about his voice. Something dark.

Tohru looked up to see an infuriated dragon.

Hatori's fist were shaking in rage. The Sohma's teeth clenched so hard that it put a grinding in his voice. His eyes screamed with the intention of vengeance.

'How could they have done this?' Hatori thought. Tohru was too young and so innocent. It was wrong in every way.

"Hatori?" Tohru called.

A deep breath and slow exhale. Hatori unclenched his fist and let his rage go. For now anyway.

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"No." he said. He looked at Tohru with nothing but honesty, "Tohru Honda. I need to ask you something very serious. If you say no, then I'll make sure that Ayame and Shigure will never touch you again. You'll be safe and it'll be the end of it. If you say yes, then I'll explain why those two did what they did and I'll help you through it."

Tohru nodded.

He leaned forward letting his elbows rest on the table, "Did you enjoy it?"

Despite the loss of security Tohru suffered. Even though the girl was violated. Even though Honda was forced into pleasure.

It was still pleasure that she felt. She still wanted Shigure to fondle her even more. Tohru, at the end of it, craved for another orgasm.

She had one word to whimper, "Yes."

He didn't want this to be true, "Tohru. You have to be sure you want it. There has to be no question that you're okay with what they did to you. There's no shame in saying 'no'. If you don't want them to touch you like that, all you have to do is say so."

Hesitating, "Can I at least know why they did it?" The curiosity was too much for her. "I don't want them to do what they did; even if it felt good. But, Shigure and Ayame had to have had a reason for it. They wouldn't have just...touched me, if they felt like it. I can't go back not knowing why they did it. So can you tell me please?"

Hatori sighed wondering how to explain it to her. He knew that when he told her, Tohru would have no doubt in her mind. She would go through with it.

So he told her, "Shigure and Ayame want you to have sex with the male members of the zodiac."

She was to stunned to move and to abashed to speak. Tohru's eyes swelled and her heart seemed to stop for a moment. Honda wanted this to be some sort of fib. But there was no way Hatori would joke like that.

"'The spirits that curse the Sohma family can be released into another body and then set free through God's will.' So I've heard. Not many members of the zodiac talked about the idea because it seemed to be a misleading rumor. But then, Shigure found out through Akito that it was true. He was informed that if one body held the essence from all the zodiac animals who are the opposite sex, then they could be released if Akito's wanted to free the person."

"And I'm the only one?" Tohru asked. "How?"

"The circumstances are that the person must be the opposite sex. So the three girls wouldn't be affected, unfortunately. But that's probably for the best seeing as Kisa," he realized what he was about to imply, "nevermind."

"Anything else?" Tohru asked.

"Three more things." Hatori continued, "They cannot be a Sohma. They have to have met all of the cursed men. And the reason you were chosen by Shigure and Ayame: they have to have a certain love for each man."

Tohru's mind clicked on the last requirement. She wasn't in love with all of the Sohmas. But she was one of the few people who could love so many people without being in love with them.

Tohru's heart is kind enough to find look past anyone's faults and find their beauty. Only she was pure enough to bring out Kyo's innocent child like smile as well as Yuki's.

Hatori allowed this to set in for the poor girl. Or maybe he was grieving.

The dragon didn't want Tohru to turn into someone else. He loved her for who she was. He dreads the day Tohru would become addicted to sex. Even worse, the fact that he would be a part of her transformation.

She looked at her friend, "And the only way to do this is through," still uncomfortable using the word, "sex?"

Hatori just nodded.

"Then, why didn't Shigure and Ayame just ask tell me?" Tohru asked with shame in her voice. It still didn't make sense for the two to take her like that.

"Because you have to be the one who initiates it. I suppose Ayame & Shigure wanted you to know what you were asking for." Under his breath, "Plus they had an excuse to cope a feel. Perverts."

Tohru avoided the, not so surprising reason for another, "So, there are more requirements?"

"Yes, but I cannot tell you know otherwise the 'ritual' will be broken and the curse won't be." Hatori's caring palm gently overlapped Tohru's timid knuckles, "I'll stay with you every step of the way."

The tension in the air suddenly faded away. Hatori felt her hand ease under his. Tohru found a reason to smile again.

"Thank you." She said. "Now, when do I have to start?"

He didn't want to talk about it anymore, but Hatori had to.

"Well, it has to be within a year. So you don't have to rush. But it has to be in order of the Chinese zodiac."

The order of the zodiac animals came into her mind. And she realized what that meant she had to do.

"You don't mean," Tohru hushed. The relationship she shared with him would be forever tainted.

Hatori nodded, "You have to surrender your virginity to Yuki."

Until Next Time.

Silver: So the one person who said Yuki will be her first wins! Keep reviewing because I care more about that than I do favorites and follows.


End file.
